


Inusitado

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, hisomachi, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ah, a faculdade! Descrita por muitos como um dos melhores momentos de nossas vidas. Nela, aprendemos a lidar com as responsabilidades e com as pessoas, vivenciamos novas experiências e aperfeiçoamos nossas técnicas de plágio. Para aqueles que já a viveram, a saudade. Para aqueles que ainda viverão, aquele entusiasmo gostoso e juvenil. Para aqueles que a vivem, a aventura de estar sempre entre o céu das festas, das amizades e das guloseimas da cantina e o inferno das provas discursivas, dos dez centavos da xerox e dos trabalhos em grupo. Mas chega de toda essa lenga-lenga. A vida é curta demais para ser gasta em uma mera sinopse. Então, pulem logo para a história, ok? Já foram? Já foram mesmo? Ótimo!...Pensando bem, esqueçam o que eu disse sobre o plágio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

O usuário de nen mais habilidoso do mundo não tinha o poder de descobrir todas as pequenas formas de infortúnios e surpresas escondidos nas entrelinhas da tresloucada desventura que era sua vida. Por que, então, um rapazinho convencido de cabelos negros espetados de gel seria capaz de dominar a arte das leituras misteriosas que toda a sorte de salafrários daquela agitada cidade invocava para si?  
Metido no terno dos pés à cabeça, ele esquentava o traseiro na cadeira velha do quarto mal iluminado, forçando os olhos miúdos de sono diante de um livrão pesado que deveria ter umas boas mil e quinhentas páginas, quem sabe até mais. As letras quase pareciam formiguinhas. Não seria exagero lançar mão de uma lupa para conseguir enxergá-las.  
Leorio coçou o nariz, sentindo o maldito espirro que estava preso há horas, mas se recusava a se aventurar no mundo. Ele tinha alergia. Sentia aquela irritante comichão sempre que se deparava com folhas de papel envelhecidas pelo tempo e pela falta de cuidado. Os deuses sabiam há quantas eras o tijolão deitava-se na prateleira da estante dos fundos da biblioteca. Só para ler seu título, Leorio teve de esfregar os dedos várias vezes na capa dura, o que lhe conferiu uma segunda pele quase negra.  
Parecia um corcunda quando chegou ao seu quarto. Usando de todo o cuidado que a exaustão lhe permitia, pôs o livro sobre a mesa. Em outras palavras, simplesmente lançou o objeto, antes que suas últimas forças se esvaíssem. O barulho do impacto mais pareceu o de uma bomba nuclear. A guria do cômodo ao lado reclamou, dizendo que já passava das onze, e ela desejava dormir.  
— Ao menos você vai dormir — resmungou Leorio, sentando-se na cadeira.  
Ele não tinha outra escolha. Pelo menos não uma escolha agradável. O professor exigira um trabalho impossível para castigar a turma após as reclamações de que ele fumava em sala de aula. Anotou em pedacinhos de papel nomes de bichos que mais pareciam invenções de um poeta bêbado e realizou o sorteio. Leorio, cujas mãos só serviam para vacinar as crianças chorosas do hospital e para acariciar curvas que não vale a pena descrever no momento, tirou logo o nome mais zoado de todos.  
Antes tivesse de soletrar pneumoultramicroscopicossilicovulcanoconiose. De trás para frente.  
O monstrinho sorteado era raríssimo. Vivia nas profundezas das cavernas submersas dos mares gelados do deserto de gelo do sagrado reino de Oshawott, atualmente um grande pedaço de nada protegido por formações rochosas imensas que o separavam da floresta de uma tribo perdida cujas últimas memórias haviam desaparecido há mais de mil anos. Em bom português, poder-se-ia dizer que a criaturinha morava na puta que pariu.  
— Professor cretino de merda... Tomara que morra velho, sozinho e acabado em uma casinha que fede a bacalhau... — Voltou a resmungar Leorio, catando uma folha de papel e um lápis para começar a fazer o trabalho.  
Ele não sabia, mas deveria se considerar um sortudo. O livro que tinha diante de si era o único na faculdade inteira, talvez o único do país, ou mesmo do continente, que possuía um verbete sobre o infame animal. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era copiar as formiguinhas e, quem sabe, arranjar uma maneira de fazer uma fotocópia do desenho tosco que um pesquisador fizera após avistar a criatura em uma de suas viagens. Mas também era possível que ele estivesse apenas delirando de frio. Quando se está sozinho na puta que pariu, é difícil saber o que é mais provável.  
Leorio pigarreou para limpar a poeira que se prendia em sua garganta e iniciou sua árdua tarefa, copiando palavra por palavra e que se danasse a ética na pesquisa; ninguém em sua sã consciência o acusaria de plágio. Já seria um milagre o simples fato de ele ter encontrado um livro que falava do animal que sorteara. Bendito seja Kaito, aquele anjo que não pestanejou quando o pobre Leorio foi lhe pedir ajuda.  
— Lemony Snicket — disse-lhe a garota de cabelos ruivos, esboçando aquele sorrisinho metido de quem sabe das coisas. — Ele tem um manual sobre criaturas misteriosas. Com certeza vai encontrar algo sobre esse animal estranho lá. O problema é encontrar o livro. Existem poucas cópias dele por aí, e elas valem milhões.  
— Milhões?! — Leorio arregalou os olhos. — Eu mal tenho dinheiro para comer no bandejão! Almoço salgado com guaraná quase todos os dias. Tive de flertar com a menina da sala 404 para ela aceitar pagar a xerox de um caderno para mim na sexta-feira. E nem consegui ler nada, porque a letra era um garrancho! — Ele inspirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Sua expressão suavizou-se levemente. — Mas até que ela tinha um...  
— Poupe-me dos detalhes! — ralhou Kaito, desligando a chamada do programa de conversa online.  
— Sorriso bonito... — completou Leorio, fitando a tela negra.  
Felizmente, a faculdade não fazia a menor ideia de quanto custava o seu patrimônio. Quem tivesse paciência o bastante para investigar todos os depósitos e armários de vassouras um por um, talvez encontrasse um busto feito todo de ouro, ou até mesmo a pedra filosofal. E foi assim que Leorio, por um acaso digno do filme de comédia mais trash de toda a história, descobriu o tijolão perdido na estante dos fundos da biblioteca. Aquela estante bem, bem lá no fundo, em um canto obscuro que o sol nunca tocava. Nem as vassouras, ou qualquer outro produto de limpeza.  
Enquanto caminhava por aquelas terras sem dono, Leorio teve sua atenção despertada pelo livro imenso e, mais pela oportunidade do riso — que tipo de livro bizarro poderia ser aquele pobre renegado? — do que por qualquer outra coisa, aproximou-se para analisar a lombada. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu aquelas douradas que, apesar de gastas, pareciam brilhar com todo o fulgor da esperança? Elas diziam “Lemon”.  
— Não pode ser... — sussurrou Leorio, esfregando a lombada com o dedão para revelar a palavra completa. Era “Lemony”. — Eu não acredito! Não acredito que encontrei este livro! E eu achando que aqui era apenas um espaço para os casais se pegarem!  
Ele puxou o tijolão para perto de si e esfregou a palma da mão na capa. “Só animais estranhos” dizia o título. “Por Lemony Snicket”. Animado, Leorio limpou os dedos sujos na barra da calça jeans e se preparou para rebocar o livro até a bancada da bibliotecária. Antes de deixar aquele reino obscuro, virou o rosto para o casal que trocava calores ali perto e pediu desculpas caso eles tivessem se ofendido com suas palavras. Acho que não se ofenderam, pois o garoto perguntou se ele poderia lhe ceder uma camisinha.  
De volta à cena inicial desta história, Leorio mordia a ponta do lápis, sua cabeça quase tão quente quanto sua bunda. Recordando-se das lições da aula de Higiene Pessoal I, desistiu das mordeduras e começou a girar o pobre pedacinho de madeira em seus dedos, obrigando-o a dar incansáveis piruetas. Como já era de se imaginar, não tardou muito para que o lápis caísse no chão e Leorio tivesse de se agachar para pegá-lo.  
Eis que a porta se abriu com um estrondo, e uma pessoa de gênero não identificado adentrou o quarto trôpega, balbuciando qualquer coisa não inteligível. E é aqui que a ladainha sobre o usuário de nen mais habilidoso do mundo ganha algum sentido, pois Leorio, inexperiente do jeito que era, jamais poderia prever esse acontecimento tão inusitado. Tratou de se sentar o mais comportadamente que podia e disse um nome quase tão estranho quanto o da criaturinha que estava estudando:  
— Kurapika?  
A pessoa, fosse homem ou mulher, apoiou o braço no batente da porta e lançou ao aspirante a médico um olhar escarlate. Entre cerveja e maconha, dezenas eram as possibilidades que poderiam explicar aqueles orbes tão vermelhos. Considerando que ela tinha um leve ar filosófico, uma dessas carinhas que só a gente de Humanas tem, era bem provável que tivesse mesmo dado cabo de um baseado. Ou dois.  
— Leorio... — chamou baixinho, lutando para ficar de pé.  
Seu rosto estava quase tão rubro quanto seus olhos. Contrastava com os cabelos curtos e dourados e as roupas azuis que quase pareciam um vestido. Ela deu um passo para trás e disse em um rompante:  
— Eu te amo!  
A primeira reação de Leorio foi ficar vermelho até as orelhas. Ele mesmo não sabia explicar direito por quê. A verdade é que a mera visão da loirinha deixava-o, por assim dizer, com borboletas no estômago. Era só ele ter o azar de encontrar aquele rostinho lindo pelos inúmeros corredores do campus, que sua pele decidia subitamente mudar de cor. Mas não era só seu rosto que mudava de cor. Às vezes ele recebia beliscões de Ponzu que lhe deixavam verdadeiros hematomas nos braços.  
— Isso dói! — reclamava, trincando os dentes.  
— Você estava babando — rebatia Ponzu no mesmo tom de voz.  
— Deixa de ciúmes, vai.  
— Não estou com ciúmes! — Ela fazia birra. — Só não te quero ver bancando o idiota.  
Até que um dia Leorio não aguentou e se saiu com esta:  
— Engraçado, porque o Pokkuru sempre banca o idiota perto de você, mas você nunca reclama.  
Ela captou a mensagem na hora.  
— O Pokkuru... gosta de mim?  
— Sim, gosta. Olha só ele ali, por falar nisso. — Leorio apontou uma pilastra com o braço machucado. Um garoto de touca rosada escondeu-se atrás dela no mesmo instante. — Ele está apaixonado por você desde o terceiro período.  
— Verdade?  
Ponzu calou-se e meditou por alguns minutos. Duas semanas depois, ela e Pokkuru andavam de mãos dadas pelo campus, e os braços de Leorio nunca mais foram alvo de beliscões. Mas esses dois pombinhos, por mais fofos que sejam, não são o foco desta história. Dedicar-me-ei a eles em outra oportunidade. Ou não. Eles são secundários. Não é como se alguém se importasse!  
Mas, como eu ia dizendo, a primeira reação de Leorio foi enrubescer. Ele precisou de ainda mais dois minutos para processar as palavras que a loirinha havia dito.  
— Espera um pouco aí! Você... você disse que me ama?!  
— Eu te amo! — Ela repetiu, aproximando-se.  
Leorio sentiu um calafrio. E não foi por conta da corrente de ar que entrou pela porta aberta. Ele sentiu um calafrio porque Kurapika estava parada bem ali, dizendo as palavras que ele sempre imaginara ouvir algum dia, as palavras que ele... Bom, isso é um pouco chato. Avancemos para a parte em que o cérebro de Leorio voltou a funcionar.  
— Eu... Eu... — Ele engoliu em seco. — Sei como se sente.  
Brilhante, Leorio.  
— Eu... também amo você...  
Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando recuperar a coragem que agora lhe faltava. Olhou de esguelha para a cama e, por um milésimo de segundo, arrependeu-se por ter entregado seu último pacote de camisinha ao garoto da biblioteca. Não! Não era o momento para pensar nisso! Uma coisa de cada vez, Leorio. Abstenha-se o fato de que ele estava andando de um lado para o outro na faculdade com um preservativo no bolso. Se Ponzu soubesse...  
— Kurapika, eu... Você quer ser meu namorado?  
Merda.  
Era um garoto.  
Bem, o que está contado, está contado.  
O loirinho lançou a Leorio mais um olhar escarlate e abriu um leve e puro sorriso. Seus lábios se moveram e disseram palavras bonitas, mas não eram as que Leorio queria ouvir.  
— Eu te amo.  
— Sim, eu também te amo! — exclamou Leorio, pondo-se de pé. — Eu... eu quero ser seu namorado. — Ele se acovardou. — Mas não precisa aceitar, se não quiser. A gente pode ir devagar. Começar com um cinema, um videogame, algo do gênero...  
Kurapika inclinou a cabeça para o lado.  
— Eu te amo — repetiu pela enésima vez.  
Leorio engoliu em seco. Aquilo já estava ficando muito estranho. Por que Kurapika se limitava a repetir as mesmas palavras várias e várias vezes? Cauteloso, ele se aproximou e tocou a testa do loirinho. Ela parecia normal. Ao menos não estava tão quente quanto a dele.  
— Eu te amo — sussurrou Kurapika, aconchegando-se no peito de Leorio. Sorria como uma criança que acabou de descobrir que seu presente de aniversário será uma viagem a seu parque de diversões favorito.  
O gesto inusitado suscitou uma dúvida cruel em Leorio. O momento era perfeito. O clima era perfeito. Só faltava o rádio começar a dizer “you’re the meaning of my life, you’re the inspiration”, que pode ser traduzido mais ou menos como “você é o significado de meu vida, você é o inspiração” — com os cumprimentos do Hunterpedia Tradutor. Uma única pergunta circundava a mente do aspirante a médico, e ela não dizia respeito à forma correta de soletrar pneumoultramicroscopicossilicovulcanoconiose.  
A pergunta era: beijar ou não beijar?  
— Ora, ora, ora — disse uma voz aveludada. — Isso é inusitado.  
Leorio ergueu o rosto, assustado, e se deparou com o sorriso sádico daquele vilão de história em quadrinho com a cara toda coberta de pó de arroz. Só que o vilão era na verdade apenas um de seus colegas discentes. E suas faces não estavam cobertas por nada, exceto duas pequenas tatuagens que lembravam os adesivos que vinham nos chicletes.  
— Eu diria para vocês procurarem um quarto, mas... — O jovem, que tinha cabelos rosados, olhos amarelos e felinos, roupas e sapatos de palhaço, e eu não sei por que estou usando esta fala para descrevê-lo, fez um gesto amplo, abarcando todo o cômodo. — Vocês já estão em um.  
— Hisoka! — bradou Leorio. — O que você fez com o Kurapika?!  
— Eu? — O palhaço fez-se de desentendido. E, não, isso não foi um trocadilho. — Eu não fiz nada. Seu amigo quem fez.  
— O que você fez, Kurapika?  
— Beu pi ahmu — sussurrou o loirinho contra o terno do mais velho.  
— Você drogou o Kurapika, Hisoka?  
O outro arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Por que eu faria isso?  
— Porque você é sádico!  
Um sorriso educado esboçou-se naquele rosto muito branco.  
— Não seja tolo. Se eu realmente quisesse esse aí para mim, simplesmente faria isto.  
Hisoka ergueu a mão direita e fez um movimento com o indicador. No mesmo instante, Kurapika caiu de bumbum aos seus pés, como se tivesse sido puxado por um elástico invisível.  
— Ora, seu... — Leorio cerrou os punhos. — Solte-o agora mesmo!  
O palhaço — não, ainda não é um trocadilho — sorriu por um instante antes de fazer um gesto de desdém.  
— Achei que isso teria graça. Enganei-me.  
— Eu te amo. — Vocês já sabem quem disse isso.  
— Agora, se me dão licença, vou procurar pela Machi. A essa altura, ela já deve ter comido um dos bolinhos batizados que a Shizuku preparou por acidente.  
— Batizados? — exclamou Leorio. — Como alguém prepara bolinhos batizados “por acidente”?  
Hisoka deu de ombros.  
— Eu não sei. Ela já apareceu no clube de natação sem maiô.  
Contra isso, Leorio não soube como argumentar. De qualquer forma, toda a sua atenção estava concentrada no loirinho, que brincava com uma corrente prateada. Hisoka despediu-se e fez menção de se retirar, mas estancou assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Machi. A garota aproximava-se, furiosa.  
— Eu sei que foi você — sibilou, apontando para o rosto dele com a mão esquerda.  
— Você sabe que eu o quê? — rebateu Hisoka, sua voz macia exibindo um tom levemente interessado.  
— Você deixou aqueles bolinhos na mesa do meu quarto.  
— Não fui eu. — Ele respondeu com calma. — Foi a Shizuku.  
— Por que ela deixaria bolinhos batizados no meu quarto? — grunhiu Machi.  
— Eu não sei. Ela já apareceu no clube de natação sem maiô.  
Machi abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas se deteve.  
— Então foi ela... Enfim! — Balançou a cabeça. — Meu sutiã também estava pendurado no teto!  
— É mesmo? — Hisoka abriu um sorriso. — Que inusitado.  
— Por um chiclete — disse Machi entre dentes. — Cor de rosa. E, quando eu tentei puxar, aquela porra grudou da minha mão! — esbravejou a jovem, mostrando a quem quisesse ver a peça de roupa rendada que estava irremediavelmente colada na palma de sua mão direita.  
Hisoka encarou o sutiã por um momento, como se tentasse reconhecê-lo.  
— Certo. Isso fui eu.  
— Palhaço! — gritou Machi. E, sim, desta vez foi um trocadilho. — Eu vou matar você. Eu vou destroçar você. Vou arrancar tudinho, pedaço por pedaço e depois jogar da janela do sexto andar do prédio J!  
Ela se calou, sustentando o olhar de Hisoka com seus orbes flamejantes de raiva. E, tal como o usuário de nen mais experiente do mundo, não foi capaz de ler nas entrelinhas o infortúnio que lhe aguardava. Os lábios de Hisoka alargaram-se em um sorriso sádico. E ele sussurrou:  
— Que “porra” você disse que estava na sua mão?  
Leorio teve apenas alguns milésimos de segundo para pensar. Pegou Kurapika no colo e saltou com ele pela janela, deixando seu quarto e todos os seus pertences para trás. Correu até chegar ao prédio K e sentou o loirinho no chão, ainda ofegante. Mal se sentara ao seu lado, sentiu um peso em seu ombro seguido pelas palavras:  
— Eu te amo!  
— Er, Kurapika? — chamou Leorio, virando-se para ele. — Você por acaso comeu algum bolinho hoje?  
O pobre ser encarou-o como se não compreendesse a linguagem humana.  
— Sim...  
Leorio engoliu em seco.  
— Quantos?  
— Catu! — respondeu Kurapika, mostrando três dedos.  
Leorio esfregou o rosto e murmurou o nome do lugar em que vivia o animal que sorteara. O nome simplificado, não o sagrado reino de Oshawott seja lá o que for.  
— Onde encontrou esses bolinhos?  
— Uma garota me deu.  
— Que garota?  
Kurapika ergueu o queixo, pensativo.  
— Eu não sei...  
— Foi a Shizuku?  
— Eu te amo! — Ele sorriu, abobado.  
— Também te amo, Kurapika — respondeu o outro no modo automático. — Foi a Shizuku?  
— Eu sou uma princesa?  
A pergunta pegou Leorio desprevenido.  
— O quê? — indagou o aspirante a médico, passando a mão nos cabelos.  
— É que nos filmes a princesa sempre fica com o príncipe. Mas eu te amo, Leorio. Isso faz de mim princesa?  
Não havia um pingo de lógica naquele raciocínio. Mas ele fez com que um sorriso sincero surgisse no rosto de Leorio. Ouvir aquele pensamento tão bobo de Kurapika era mágico. Aflorava nele seu sentimento mais profundo. Seu sentimento mais bonito. E que não era sua relutância de colar naquela prova maldita das sete e meia da manhã.  
O sentimento era...  
Leorio finalmente espirrou e, na dificuldade da situação, teve de limpar o nariz com as costas da mão.  
Amor.  
— Nós não precisamos seguir o roteiro desses filmes sem graça, Kurapika — respondeu Leorio, sorrindo ternamente. — Nós podemos... — Ele encostou sua testa na do loirinho. — Ser qualquer coisa que quisermos ser.  
— Então... — sussurrou Kurapika. — Eu quero ser um dragão!  
Leorio suspirou, afastando-se um pouco.  
— Nem tanto, Kurapika.  
O loirinho hesitou por um instante.  
— Então, serei seu namorado.  
A frase, tão simples, fez Leorio corar até as orelhas pela enésima vez. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta. Seu cérebro pifara de vez.  
— Spoiler... — sussurrou Kurapika em seu ouvido. — É agora que você me beija.  
Ele voltou a funcionar. Bem demais. Leorio tocou a bochecha do namorado, deliciando-se com a visão daqueles olhos vermelhos se fechando devagarinho. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, sentiu o leve roçar de seus lábios...  
E teve um sobressalto quando a luz súbita atingiu suas pálpebras.  
— Finalmente encontrei você!  
Kurapika virou o rosto, piscando para a luz.  
— Senritsu?  
A jovem aproximou-se, abaixando a lanterna.  
— Você saiu correndo em disparada. Tive de localizar seus batimentos cardíacos dentro deste campus imenso. — Ela abriu um sorriso. — Trouxe sua cura.  
— Cura? Que cura? — indagou Leorio.  
— Bem... Resumindo a história, eu e o Kurapika estávamos juntos em uma sala comendo bolinhos.  
— Os da Shizuku? — Leorio arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Ah, não. Os do Hanzo. Ele começou a vender bolinhos para ganhar dinheiro para pagar a xerox.  
— O Hanzo?!  
Leorio tentou imaginar aquele ninja com jeito de machão fazendo bolinhos. Bem que começara a suspeitar no instante em que ele anunciou, todo orgulho, que havia se inscrito na eletiva de Culinária, um capricho sem sentido que a nova professora, uma tal de Menta, Menchi, ou algo do gênero, conseguira incluir na grade horária depois de reclamar vinte vezes com a comissão do corpo docente carinhosamente chamada de “O Zodíaco”. Não, é sério. Eles realmente eram chamados de zodíacos, embora não fossem como os cavaleiros do desenho.  
— Quem diria... — resmungou o aspirante a médico, e eu realmente espero que vocês ainda lembrem o contexto dessa frase.  
Senritsu prosseguiu seu relato:  
— Eu comentei sobre uma música que queria aprender, e o Kurapika disse que queria ouvi-la. Eu não sabia os efeitos que ela ia surtir nele. De repente, ele começou a dizer que amava, amava muito. Eu perguntei “quem?” e ele respondeu “o garoto bonito de terno e gravata”. Automaticamente, eu o conduzi ao curso de Direito, onde encontramos o Kuroro.  
— Aquele metido a bonitão? — Leorio fez uma careta.  
— Sim. O Kurapika olhou para ele, depois para mim e disse “Ele não é o cara bonito”. E então saiu correndo. Foi atrás de você.  
— Você me acha bonito?! — espantou-se Leorio, virando-se para o loirinho.  
Kurapika não respondeu. Apenas encolheu os ombros, tímido.  
— A boa notícia é que eu encontrei outra Hunter musical no caminho e ela me explicou o que fazer. A música que eu toquei é conhecida como a Música da Sinceridade. Quem a escuta sente uma súbita necessidade de... ser sincero sobre os assuntos que mais lhe incomodam.  
Depois dessa explicação bastante esclarecedora e nem um pouco tautológica, Leorio abriu um daqueles largos sorrisos de comercial de pasta de dente. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto quando ele disse as próximas palavras, que só faltava a turma de Teatro surgir de repente no local, sapateando e cantando e jogando purpurina.  
— Então, é verdade! Você me ama mesmo?!  
Kurapika também fez de conta que estava em um comercial de pasta de dente.  
— Amo!  
Oh, a cena estava mesmo bem bonita! Mas quem gosta de novela já sabe: a interrupção sempre vem nos melhores momentos. E o comercial da vez era Senritsu.  
— O problema é que a pessoa faz isso de forma inconsciente. Então, eu vou ter de reverter o efeito para evitar problemas para o Kurapika — explicou, tirando a flauta de dentro da bolsa.  
— Não, espera mais um pouco — implorou Leorio.  
— Mais um pouco? — A Hunter musical franziu o cenho.  
— É. A gente ia se beijar.  
Senritsu lançou-lhe aquele olhar.  
— Você quer que ele te beije sóbrio ou...  
Os dois olharam para Kurapika, que, entediado com aquela conversa, voltara a brincar com a corrente.  
— Entendi... — Leorio suspirou. — Faça o que tem de ser feito.  
Senritsu assentiu, levando a flauta aos lábios. Ela tocou as primeiras notas. E os olhos de Kurapika voltaram ao normal.

**

— Muito bem, alunos, não se esqueçam de colocar o trabalho sobre a minha mesa antes de saírem da sala — avisou o professor ao sinal do intervalo.  
Leorio congelou por um instante, uma metáfora bem apropriada, considerando o animal que ele havia sorteado e o lugar em que o infeliz morava.  
— Puta que pariu... — Leorio passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Eu não terminei o trabalho. Estou fodido...  
As lembranças daquela madrugada retornaram. 

Quando ele voltou para seu alojamento, encontrou seu quarto, o último do quarteirão, completamente destruído. Duas das paredes e metade do teto haviam desmoronado. Do lado de fora, a garota do quarto ao lado chorava compulsivamente, aterrorizada com o que acontecera. Parado a alguns metros de distância dela, um jovem de cabelos castanhos coçava a nuca.  
— Droga, perdi meu pôster da Celina Romez — resmungou Shalnark, olhando os destroços.  
— Ei, Shal! — cumprimentou o aspirante a médico, aproximando-se.  
— Leorio?  
— O que houve aqui?  
— Bem, aparentemente, a Machi tentou lutar contra o Hisoka e... — O garoto deu de ombros. — Você já sabe o resultado. Francamente, e depois ela ainda diz que não o ama.  
O outro se absteve de comentar. Não era segredo para ninguém que Shal era apaixonado por Uvogin, um grandalhão mal educado que passava as tardes nos fundos do prédio F enchendo a cara de cerveja. Nenhum dos dois admitia em voz alta, mas eles eram próximos assim e se gostavam mais do que simples amigos. Uvo até já beijara Shal na bochecha certa vez. Eu posso provar. Tenho fotos!  
— A cama que sobrou é minha — anunciou o garoto em tom alegre.  
Leorio ainda pensou em argumentar que era uma insensatez dormir com tanta tranquilidade em meio aos escombros do antigo quarto, mas Shal já estava envolvido nas cobertas. Com um dar de ombros, o aspirante a médico caminhou até o casal que o esperava. A jovem foi a primeira a falar:  
— Você pode ficar com Hanzo esta noite. Apenas tome cuidado para ele não te vender todos os bolinhos.  
Lá estava ela de novo, a imagem de Hanzo vestindo um avental cor-de-rosa enquanto preparava doces na imensa cozinha do prédio L. Um garoto intrometido de rebeldes cabelos prateados invadiu a cena, pois quando o assunto era doce, ele caía até do céu, como um raio. Literalmente.  
— Acho que eu... — principiou o aspirante a médico.  
— Não será necessário — respondeu Kurapika.  
Leorio e Senritsu olharam temerosos para ele. O loirinho não falava desde que ouvira a música que recobrara seu juízo. Ou o que restava dele.  
— Tem uma cama vazia no meu quarto — continuou, um tanto constrangido. — Pode ficar com ela.  
Os olhos de Leorio faiscaram outra vez, mas a turma de Teatro não deu sinais de vida.  
— Mesmo?  
Kurapika esboçou um sorriso tímido.  
— Mesmo.  
Era o momento “huuum” perfeito. Sim, aquele “huuum”. Dois jovens cheios de hormônios, no mesmo quarto, durante uma longa, longa noite. Ah, se o “Lemon” de alguns parágrafos atrás fosse mais do que um trocadilho de quinta categoria!  
— Bom, já que isso está resolvido, eu vou me retirar — disse Senritsu, fazendo uma pequena reverência. — Boa noite, meninos!  
Ninguém se despediu dela. Não por falta de educação, é claro. Shalnark estava dormindo — e, possivelmente, sonhando com outro beijo do Uvogin. A guria continuava chorando. E Leorio e Kurapika estavam ocupados demais olhando abobalhados um para o outro. Como isso também é muito chato, vamos logo para a parte em que os cérebros deles voltaram a funcionar.  
— Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? — cantarolou aquela voz mortalmente sedutora e perigosamente sádica.  
Hisoka surgiu das sombras com seu costumeiro sorriso e seus olhos de lince, parecendo devorar a inocência que ali havia com os olhos.  
— Eu diria para vocês procurarem um quarto — ronronou —, mas parece que alguém destruiu esse aí.  
Leorio fez uma careta.  
— É muita audácia sua me dizer uma coisa dessas depois de explodir meu quarto.  
Não se sabe se o aspirante a médico apenas estava pondo para fora sua raiva acumulada ou se ele era apenas idiota mesmo. Provocar um ser perigoso como aquele era uma atitude potencialmente suicida.  
— Eu não explodi seu quarto — rebateu Hisoka, parecendo ofendido. — Foi a Machi.  
— Quer dizer que a Machi, sozinha, destruiu duas paredes inteiras e metade do teto? — bradou Leorio, apontando os destroços.  
— Sim — respondeu o palhaço. Não, já disse que não é um trocadilho.  
— Vai me dizer que a Machi, sozinha, também pendurou aquelas cuecas no teto?  
Ele agora apontava o restinho de teto que se mantinha firme e forte acima da cabeça do dorminhoco Shalnark. Cuecas de diversas cores pendiam dele, balançando levemente ao sabor do vento. Algumas delas tinham nomes, mas os nomes pareciam simplesmente errados, pois não eram nem de Leorio, nem de Shal. Diziam coisas como “Kalbin Clain”.  
— Certo. Isso fui eu — respondeu Hisoka com simplicidade.  
— Por quê?! — urrou Leorio, trincando os dentes. — Eram minhas últimas cuecas limpas! Como vou fazer para ir à aula amanhã?  
Hisoka levou o indicador ao queixo, meditando por um momento.  
— Amanhã é domingo. Não tem aula. Problema resolvido.  
Ele se afastou com um breve aceno e praticamente deixou um coração negro para trás com a inusitada fala. Leorio cerrou os dentes, furioso. Não tanto por ter perdido todas as suas cuecas limpas, mas porque, se o dia seguinte era domingo, isso significava que eles estavam em um sábado. E Leorio perdera a promoção de enlatados do mercadinho do Senhor Buhara.  
— Leorio? — chamou Kurapika, cauteloso.  
O aspirante a médico suspirou.  
— Deixe isso para lá. Amanhã dou um jeito de comprar cuecas novas. — Ele esfregou a nuca, exausto. — Eu só preciso dormir... Vamos?  
O loirinho hesitou, fitando os destroços do quarto.  
— Pode ir na frente, Leorio. Eu já alcanço você.  
— Certeza?  
— Sim, pode ir. — Ele abriu um sorriso. — Ah, aqui está a chave. É a amarela — completou, tirando algo do bolso. — Deixe-a sob o capacho para eu ter como entrar mais tarde.  
Leorio pegou o molho de chaves. Eram muitas, cada uma com uma cor diferente, pois o loirinho era muito organizado. E meigo também, já que as chaves estavam presas umas às outras por um chaveiro de pelúcia que parecia o filhote de um cachorro com um pintinho azul.  
— Ei, você gosta de Yu Yu Hakusho! — exclamou antes que pudesse se conter.  
— Sim — respondeu Kurapika, sem graça. — Pelo visto, você também.  
Ele apontou uma das cuecas que balançavam com o vento. Era uma samba-canção com estampas do mesmo bichinho azul do chaveiro. Leorio sentiu o rosto corar pela enésima vez naquela noite. Com um pigarro, tentou recobrar o que restara de sua dignidade.  
— Eu estou indo. Até logo, a...  
Kurapika arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.  
— Migo — emendou o outro. — Vou deixar a chave sob o capacho.  
E se afastou rapidinho, apenas para o caso de seu nível de dignidade ter chegado a zero. O loirinho balançou a cabeça, rindo, e se dirigiu aos destroços. Com muita calma, porque não queria acordar Shal, começou a recolher os livros de Leorio e as folhas de papel avulsas que encontrava pelo chão. Quase perdeu todo o ar de seus pulmões quando tentou erguer o tijolão.  
— Mas o que é isso? — resmungou, esfregando a mão na capa dura para tirar a poeira.  
A primeira palavra a surgir era no mínimo inusitada. Ela dizia “Lemon”. Porque a mesma piada pode ser contada até três vezes antes de perder a graça. Ao menos foi o que disse o tal de Izunabi do curso de Estatística, mas o que essa gente de Exatas entende de piadas? Acho que a resposta depende do referencial.  
Movido pela curiosidade, Kurapika tentou folhear o livro. Viu que havia um marcador de página dentro dele. Abriu-o na altura da 807, que era onde o marcador estava, e começou a ler o verbete sobre o animalzinho estranho que morava na puta que pariu.  
— Por que o Leorio estava estudando sobre essa coisa tão esquisita?  
Ele continuou suas escavações e encontrou uma folha de papel avulsa que trazia o nome da infeliz criatura. Não precisou de muito tempo para entender que Leorio estava copiando o verbete inteiro, provavelmente para entregar para o professor de alguma das disciplinas.  
— Tenho de levar isso para ele — murmurou baixinho, juntando todos os artigos salvos em uma pequena pilha.  
Apenas o tijolão pesava quase metade de um Kurapika. Os outros livros de Medicina, então, deveriam equivaler, juntos, a quatro Kurapikas. Com um suspiro, o loirinho acomodou tudo dentro de uma corajosa gaveta que sobrevivera ao massacre e usou a corrente para puxá-la. O trabalho ainda seria árduo, mas ele tinha esperanças de chegar a seu quarto antes do amanhecer. Estava quase cruzando a soleira da porta quando Shal sentou-se de repente, berrando qualquer coisa sobre Uvogin tentar beijá-lo.  
Já disse que tenho as fotos?  
— Está tudo bem, Shalnark? — indagou Kurapika, preocupado.  
— Ah, sim, sim. Tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo. — O garoto riu, esfregando a nuca.  
Por um curioso acaso, que talvez pudesse ser descrito aqui como uma serendipidade, ele ergueu a cabeça para o teto e viu as cuecas de Leorio em todo o seu glorioso esplendor. Uma careta desenhou-se em suas faces juvenis. Não se lembrava de quando o colega de quarto decidira transformar o teto em um varal. Não que ele pudesse reclamar muito. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, estava deitado na cama de Leorio. Por conta disso, teria deixado aquela serendipidade passar se um pequenino detalhe não tivesse chamado sua atenção no último segundo.  
— Mas por que tem uma calcinha cor-de-rosa no meio das cuecas?

— Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda — resmungava Leorio, mordendo a unha do dedão.  
— Leorio Paradinight — chamou o professor. — Já entregou seu trabalho?  
O jovem olhou rapidamente à sua volta, contando as testemunhas do homicídio. Não foi necessário se precipitar, porém. Kurapika surgiu na sala nesse instante, ofegando.  
— Leorio! — Ele se aproximou da carteira e pousou um caderno sobre ela. — Você esqueceu.  
Leorio franziu o cenho para o caderno. E não era apenas porque ele tinha o desenho de uma pônei de crina colorida na capa. O fato é que o aspirante a médico desistira de ter caderno há muito tempo e se contentava com anotações feitas em papéis avulsos e com as xeroxes das anotações das garotas que tinham letras bonitinhas.  
Não disse nada sobre isso, porém. O loirinho devia ter seus motivos para correr metade do campus para lhe entregar um simples caderno. Enquanto folheava as páginas, localizou uma folha de papel almaço recheada de anotações. Quase teve um colapso nervoso ao compreender que aquilo era uma cópia integral do verbete do livro do Lemony Snicket. E o mais surpreendente de tudo: na sua letra!  
Se ele não estivesse em sala de aula, teria arrebatado o loirinho em seus braços para lhe dar um grande beijo.  
— Obrigado, Kurapika! Não sei como pude esquecer meu caderno... — Sua voz sumiu aos pouquinhos.  
— Que gracinha! — disse Leroute, uma garota chata que gostava de manipular os outros. — Um caderno da Apple Jack!  
Fez-se aquele “huum” na sala. Não o “huum” do qual falamos momentos atrás. O outro “huum”.  
— Nem vem, Leroute! — rebateu Leorio, levantando-se com a folha de papel almaço em mãos. — Seu caderno é de cachorrinhos!  
— Mas eu sou menina — arrematou a outra, como se isso resolvesse o assunto.  
— Vocês todos, já basta de comentários sexistas! — bradou o professor, que nunca saía de casa sem sua agenda com estampa daqueles gatinhos do desenho das meninas que vestiam uniforme de marinheiro e combatiam as forças do mal com o poder dos planetas do sistema solar. Não que isso tenha qualquer relevância para a sua fala. — Senhor Paradinight, você trouxe o dever? Ótimo! — complementou, recebendo a folha de papel. — Bem, parece que está tudo em ordem. Agradeça a seu namorado por ser tão atencioso. Classe dispensada!  
Não é preciso dizer que Leorio mudou de cor com o comentário. Vários alunos começaram a rir, e Leroute abriu um de seus perigosos sorrisinhos antes de se retirar da sala. Ela se julgava realmente muito esperta. Vivia pisando os alunos de mente fraca. Ninguém nunca a via puxando papo com o Hisoka.  
— Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda — resmungava Leorio, mordendo a unha do dedão.  
— Leorio? — A voz de Kurapika despertou-o de sua sessão de blasfêmias. — Vamos?  
Eles estavam sozinhos na sala agora. Só eles e a Apple Jack, que na verdade era a Rainbow Dash, caramba!  
— Obrigado — disse o mais velho, sorrindo. — Você me salvou.  
— Bom... — O loirinho encolheu os ombros. — É que você parecia tão cansado ontem e parecia estar dormindo tão profundamente que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar.  
— Mas você fez o meu dever. Deve ter criado calos nos dedos de tanto copiar! — rebateu Leorio.  
Kurapika fez um gesto breve com a mão, dispensando aquele exagero.  
— Não foi nada, de verdade. E depois... — Ele hesitou. — Acho que eu tinha de compensá-lo por... por tudo.  
— Entendo... Mas, me diz uma coisa. Como conseguiu copiar minha letra?  
Kurapika deu de ombros.  
— Você aprende a fazer certos tipos de coisa quando domina o uso da aura.  
— Bom, isso é verdade.  
— Além disso — emendou o loirinho em tom zombeteiro —, sua letra é um garrancho. Eu só tive de escrever de qualquer jeito.  
— Ora, seu...  
Eles saíram do prédio juntos, rindo e brincando um com o outro. Estavam tão concentrados na própria felicidade que não perceberam o sorrisinho indiscreto de Leroute quando passaram por ela. A jovem manipuladora estava prestes a fazer um comentário destruidor quando uma garota de cabelos negros aproximou-se carregando um pequeno cesto.  
— Bolinhos? — ofereceu Shizuku.  
— Sim, eu aceito um — respondeu Leroute, procurando a carteira, que era de coelhinhos.  
Leorio e Kurapika passaram a tarde juntos, caminhando pelo campus. Passaram por Hanzo, que também vendia bolinhos, e por Uvogin, que carregava alguns engradados de cerveja enquanto se dirigia ao prédio F. Sentaram-se à sombra de uma cerejeira para descansar, aproveitando um dos raros momentos em que podiam dedicar alguns preciosos minutinhos ao ócio.  
— Kurapika — principiou o mais velho. — Eu...  
— Bolinhos?  
Lá estava Shizuku de novo, trazendo consigo sua fiel cestinha.  
— Ah, não, obrigado — agradeceram os jovens em uníssono.  
A garota pareceu um pouco chateada e se afastou arrastando os pés.  
— Bem, como eu ia dizendo... — continuou o aspirante a médico.  
— Leorio! Kurapika!  
Eles ergueram o rosto e viram Ponzu aproximar-se a passos rápidos. Ela estava ofegante. Provavelmente estivera correndo há um bom tempo.  
— Vocês viram o Pokkuru? Ele sumiu e não atende o celular.  
— Talvez ele esteja em aula. — O loirinho tentou tranquilizá-la.  
— É, talvez... Ah! — Os olhos dela iluminaram-se. — Ele está bem ali. Cajuzinho!  
A domadora de abelhas correu até seu amado arqueiro e se atirou em seus braços. Ele girou com ela no ar e pousou um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios com gosto de mel. Acho que alguém se importa com eles, no fim das contas, já que os pombinhos reapareceram.  
— Certo... — murmurou Leorio. — Isso foi...  
— Inusitado — completou Kurapika.  
Eles trocaram olhares e começaram a rir.  
— Cajuzinho... — Leorio balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. — Esses apelidos que as pessoas inventam... O amor faz cada coisa!  
— Por falar em amor... — Kurapika mexeu em sua corrente, nervoso. — Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Leorio.  
O mais velho virou o rosto, atento.  
— Eu... Eu não menti naquela noite... Tudo o que eu disse era verdade... É como eu realmente me sinto.  
Dava para ver que aquelas palavras exigiam muito dele. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os seus olhos quando ele invadiu o quarto do aspirante a médio. A diferença é que, desta vez, o vermelho não se devia ao baseado.  
— Então... — sussurrou Leorio, como se temesse quebrar aquele momento — Você me ama?  
Kurapika ergueu os olhos, que estavam castanhos apesar de tudo. Quando falou, havia um inconfundível tom de riso em sua voz:  
— Amo.  
Leorio olhou rapidamente à sua volta, certificando-se de que ninguém estragaria aquele momento. Não era uma atitude muito educada, mas ele conhecia bem demais a própria sorte. Temia que, logo após abrir a boca, o garoto de rebeldes cabelos prateados caísse do céu como um raio e perguntasse para onde Hanzo levara os bolinhos.  
— Eu também te amo, Kurapika.  
O loirinho sorriu, e seus olhos faiscaram tanto que deixariam a purpurina da turma de Teatro no chinelo. Ou nos sapatos de sapatear, se assim ela preferir. Ele se aproximou de Leorio, encostando sua testa na dele. Com uma voz travessa, sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
— Spoiler. Agora é o momento em que você me beija.

**

Machi ainda estava furiosa com Hisoka. Queria matar aquele palhaço. Ele não apenas a humilhara, como também furtara sua preciosa calcinha de renda em meio àquele combate mortal. Era sua lingerie favorita, e agora estava perdida para sempre!  
Após entrar no quarto que dividia com Pakunoda a passos largos, jogou-se em sua cama e apertou o travesseiro até ele rasgar e espalhar algumas plumas pelo cômodo.  
— Bolinho? — perguntou uma voz sonolenta.  
— Shizuku? O que faz aqui?  
— Vim oferecer bolinhos. — Ela sorriu abobada. — Você quer?  
A garota de cabelos rosados franziu o cenho. Sua amiga estava mais estranha do que o normal. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela não parecia ter chorado.  
— Shizuku... Esses bolinhos...  
— Ei, meninas!  
Uma mulher alta entrou no cômodo.  
— Vocês viram o Danchou? Estou procurando por ele desde sábado, mas não o encontrei em lugar nenhum.  
As outras duas trocaram olhares.  
— Pensando bem, eu não o vejo desde sexta — disse Machi.  
— Será que o Danchou está bem? — murmurou Shizuku, mordendo outro bolinho.

Leroute também mordia o bolinho. Era o quarto que comia naquela tarde. Não sabia explicar por que, mas eles eram simplesmente deliciosos! Que bom que comprara cinco deles daquela garota estranha com óculos enormes. Mas também havia uma pequena tristeza naquela felicidade gastronômica. O próximo bolinho seria o último. E Leroute queria mais. Muito mais.  
Para satisfazer suas necessidades, decidiu procurar por algum calouro — ou veterano, ela era indiferente a isso — que pudesse humilhar. Perambulou pelo campus inteiro, atribuindo notas de diversão a cada um dos alunos de acordo seus trejeitos. Após quase duas horas de caminhada, encontrou um jovem que parecia ser a presa perfeita. Com um movimento rápido, ajeitou seus cabelos rosados e se dirigiu à inocente vítima.  
Shalnark ergueu os olhos ao ver a manipuladora se aproximar, mas não foi a ele que ela dirigiu a palavra. Não. Leroute estava interessada no outro garoto. Parou diante dele, a mão na cintura, e abriu um sorrisinho abobado que combinava com seus olhos levemente tingidos de vermelho.  
— Você realmente faz de tudo para chamar atenção, não é? — provocou. — Deve ser um sujeitinho muito infeliz...  
Hisoka lambeu os lábios. Não era todo dia que suas presas se aproximavam dele por livre e espontânea vontade. Aquela seria uma batalha épica entre manipuladores. Ou bullies, se assim preferirem, já que o Hisoka, tecnicamente, é um transformador.  
— Olhe só quem fala... Com esses cabelos, difícil é não reparar quando você passa.  
Shalnark tratou se afastar rapidinho. Talvez Uvogin ainda tivesse algumas latinhas de cerveja. Depois do que acabara de presenciar, ele precisaria de uma ou duas para recobrar a sanidade.

Nunca é tarde demais para uma curta aparição. Às vezes, as cenas mais singelas são as mais significativas. Pelo menos para os corações certos. Feitan abriu seu guarda-chuva para se abrigar das gotas que caíam impiedosamente do céu. Ouvia o retumbar do trovão ao longe e achava aquilo tudo muito belo. Poderia passar horas assim, parado no mesmo lugar, ouvindo a chuva preencher tudo a seu redor.  
— Ei, Feitan — chamou um rapaz com aparência de poucos amigos. — Posso ir com você?  
Ele estava parado debaixo de uma marquise. Odiava se molhar, mas esquecera o guarda-chuva em seu armário. Tinha esperanças de que o garoto sombrio lhe concedesse uma carona. Afinal, eles se dirigiam ao mesmo quarto.  
Feitan virou o rosto para ele, fitando-o com seus olhos negros. Demorou-se tanto na simples tarefa que parecia querer gravar cada detalhe do rosto de Phinks, como se pintasse um quadro dele nos fundos obscuros de sua mente.  
— Não.  
Phinks irritou-se.  
— Ora, vamos, Feitan! Esse guarda-chuva é suficientemente grande para nós dois!  
A cama de Phinks também era, mas Feitan não disse nada. Ele se aproximou da marquise e ergueu os olhos negros para encarar o rapaz que era apenas um pouco mais alto do que ele. Digo “um pouco” porque Feitan odiava ser chamado de “baixinho”, ainda mais por aquele jovem convencido que, sem qualquer convite, vinha abrigar-se sob o guarda-chuva.  
— Obrigado. Te devo essa.  
Feitan fechou o guarda-chuva. Em apenas alguns segundos, as roupas de ambos estavam úmidas.  
— Por que fez isso? — indagou Phinks.  
O garoto sombrio ergueu a palma da mão, como se realizasse uma oferenda aos céus. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz pareceu rouca.  
— Eu gosto de sentir a chuva.  
Phinks meditou sobre aquelas palavras. De fato, não podia negar que a sensação era agradável, quase libertadora. Fez menção de se inclinar para o lado, almejando algo que se escondia atrás daquela gola alta com estampa de caveira. Feitan afastou-se no último segundo.  
— Alô? — disse, atendendo ao telefone. — Não, eu não o vi. Sim, manterei contato — acrescentou, desligando o aparelho.  
O outro já voltara à posição normal.  
— Quem era?  
— Machi.  
— O que ela queria?  
— Saber se nós vimos o Danchou. Shalnark e Uvogin também procuraram por ele, mas ninguém o encontrou.  
— Ah... Vamos para o quarto, então?  
— Claro.  
Eles caminharam em silêncio durante alguns minutos, sentindo as gotas de chuva em sua pele.  
— Posso ficar na sua cama hoje?  
Phinks quase teve um sobressalto. Então Feitan prestara atenção quando ele se inclinou para beijá-lo! O baixinho nunca fora muito bom em expressar seus sentimentos. Era tão fechado quanto Phinks era extrovertido.  
— Por mim, tudo bem.  
Ele pensou que seria incrível dormir com Feitan, mas não o disse em voz alta. Isso, porém, não diminuiu sua dor quando o outro acrescentou:  
— Obrigado. Espero que não se importe de ficar na minha cama. Uma das tábuas está quebrada.

Amane e Kanaria correram até a marquise para se abrigarem da chuva. Estavam completamente encharcadas. A água caía com violência do céu, castigando todos os seres insensatos que se atreviam a caminhar pelos espaços abertos. Amane espirrou, e Kanaria prontamente ofereceu-lhe um lencinho branco, uma das únicas peças de tecido que conseguira escapar da crueldade da chuva.  
— Obrigada — agradeceu Amane, limpando o nariz. — Eu te devolvo amanhã. Prometo lavá-lo assim que chegar a meu quarto.  
Kanaria abriu um sorriso gentil.  
— Não precisa. Pode ficar com ele.  
— Ah, mas eu não...  
— Pode ficar com ele — repetiu a garota passarinho.  
— O-obrigada! — gaguejou a outra, tentando esconder o rosto no lenço.  
Kanaria riu, e seu riso pareceu um canto.  
— Você fica bonita — disse baixinho — quando está corada.  
Amane tentou mais do que nunca esconder seu rosto no lenço. Suas tentativas frustradas foram interrompidas pelo leve toque de Kanaria, que a obrigou a afastar as mãos da face.  
— Não se envergonhe. Deveria se orgulhar da sua beleza.  
A pobrezinha encolheu os ombros, sem graça.  
— O-obrigada! Mas você também é muito bonita, Kanaria.  
Foi a vez de a garota passarinho se sobressaltar. Ela sempre elogiava os outros, mas não estava acostumada a ser elogiada. Ainda mais por Amane, que era sempre tão quieta. As duas se conheciam há anos, mas raramente trocavam mais do que simples palavras. Cumprimentos, comentários sobre a faculdade. Apenas o necessário.  
— Ei, olhe — disse Kanaria, apontando dois jovens a alguns metros de distância.  
Amane olhou com atenção. Um deles vestia um terno, e o outro um tabardo. Eles estavam sentados sob uma cerejeira, mas a árvore não era um bom abrigo para a chuva. Os dois estavam completamente encharcados, mas não pareciam se importar. Talvez sequer percebessem que estava chovendo.  
— Eles estão se beijando — sussurrou Amane, e não ficou claro se era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação.  
Kanaria assobiou baixinho, fascinada com aquele gesto simples de afeto.  
— Em uma faculdade tão preconceituosa e sexista como a nossa, eles não têm vergonha de se beijar em público.  
— Mas não tem ninguém olhando — rebateu Amane.  
— Mesmo assim... — Kanaria suspirou, encantada. — Admiro a coragem deles.  
Havia muito mais naquela fala do que ela gostaria de admitir. A pessoa de quem tanto gostava estava bem ao seu lado, segurando seu lenço. Kanaria gostava de Amane. Mais do que como uma simples amiga. Ela gostava de Amane da mesma forma que o garoto de terno gostava do garoto de tabardo. A diferença é que não tinha coragem de dizer.  
— É bonito. — Amane suspirou também. — Eu gostaria de ter alguém com quem pudesse ficar assim em uma tarde de chuva.  
A deixa não poderia ser mais perfeita. Kanaria sentiu o coração palpitar e se lembrou do nervosismo que sempre sentia antes de entrar no palco. Ela adorava sapatear e cantar, mas o que estava prestes a fazer agora dispensava qualquer atuação. Precisava ser sincero. Sua alma artista limitou-se a desejar o costumeiro “merda” antes que seus lábios formulassem as palavras que o coração não podia conter:  
— Bom... Se você quiser... Nós podemos tentar agora.

Machi esfregou suas têmporas. Onde estava com a cabeça? Ligar para Hisoka? Ela preferia morrer a pedir ajuda àquele palhaço. E, sim, desta vez foi um trocadilho. Com um suspiro, ela se deitou na cama e fitou o teto, preocupada. Formulou a mesma pergunta que perpassava a mente de todos os seus colegas aranhas:  
— Onde está você, Danchou?

Eles não sabiam, é claro, e é justamente essa a vantagem de ser o narrador. Você sempre sabe aqueles segredos importantes, os desejos íntimos dos protagonistas, e outras coisas banais como a cor da cueca do garoto que estava “brincando” com a namorada na biblioteca. Mas é claro que às vezes você se engana... Como quando está diante de um personagem que ninguém nunca sabe se é menino ou menina...  
Não é este o caso. Aqui a questão é mais simples, enfadonha até. O Danchou que todos procuravam, o garoto de terno e gravata que tinha ataduras cobrindo a testa e duas bolinhas de safira presas aos lóbulos de suas orelhas, estava de pé diante da janela do sexto andar do prédio J, olhando fixamente seu reflexo no vidro golpeado pela chuva.  
Ele tocou seu peito refletido, parecendo imerso em pensamentos profundos. Talvez se questionasse qual era a origem do universo. Talvez se perguntasse “quem sou eu e o que estou fazendo aqui?” Talvez quisesse entender o motivo de haver tanta maldade no mundo. Talvez se questionasse se deveria vender bolinhos também. Mas tudo isso são apenas conjecturas. A verdade, muitas vezes, é muito mais sem graça do que se possa imaginar. E isso ficou evidente quando ele suspirou e murmurou aquelas singelas palavras:  
— Ele não me acha bonito.


End file.
